


quality and quantity

by benwaitingforsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Grocery Store, Meet-Cute, Minimalism, Rich Kylo Ren, i'll eat anything kylo ren, its trader jawas, maybe smut?, not trader joes, vegan rey, waitress Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benwaitingforsolo/pseuds/benwaitingforsolo
Summary: rey : vegan, minimalist, shops ethicallykylo : eats anything, buys anything, from anywherewhat happens when these polar-opposite consumers bump into each other at Trader Jawa's?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. alternative options

After growing up with not too much, Rey became accustomed to buying things that she absolutely needed, and would last her a long time. After a while, meat became expensive, and she learned how to utilize everything but. And after working for Plutt, she wanted to support businesses that treat their workers right. 

Kylo grew up with everything. Anything he wanted, he got, and when he was done with it, it went in the garbage. Whatever looked good at the store, he bought. If the vegetables spoiled, if the pants got stained and the computer broke, they went in the garbage. 

-

To Rey, the best time to buy groceries was the morning. Produce was at it's best, the bread was warm and fresh, and the shelves were stocked.

To Kylo, the worst time to buy groceries was the morning. There were too many choices, and too many people, and people were too cheery in the morning. 

Rey grabbed a basket from the entrance and hooked her tote bags over her shoulders. The berries looked delicious, but she only grabbed one package, since she knew they wouldn't last more than a week in the fridge. The greens, however, would be used all month if she put them in the freezer. So, she stocked up on spinach, bok choy, and broccoli. 

The guy next to her must've had the same idea, but grabbed the ones prewrapped. 

"You know," Rey chimed, tilting her head to look at a tall man, dressed well. "You can get the same produce, three feet to the left, and with no plastic?"

"Excuse me?"

Rey took a side step, "You're going to eat those vegetables, and they'll be gone later, but the plastic they come in is going to be on the planet for decades after you will." 

She was cute, Kylo thought, but who was _she_ to sway his shopping choices? "I'll pay the price for the stuff that hasn't been bruised and touched by the dozens of people who come through the store."

Rey sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. "You can just wash it..." And she walked away.

_I guess I could,_ he thought, so Kylo swapped his prepackaged choices and picked the loose vegetables.

Trader Jawa's was small, that's what their business model was. So it was inevitable that they'd cross paths in the store. Each time she passed, Kylo noticed something new about the girl from the produce section. First, it was her outfit, different than other females he'd pass in the street. She didn't have a bright hoodie or fancy gym shoes. She had denim overalls with a white top and Birkenstocks on. The next time, he noticed that her face was natural, not caked on with huge eyelashes and blinding highlight.

Kylo saw her again in the dairy section. But, she wasn't getting dairy? She was perusing the alternative options, choosing the carton almond milk. 

"Is that any good?" Kylo asked as he grabbed a half-gallon of 2%.

Her attention unmoved for the small carton, she responded, "In my opinion, if you cared, it's sweeter than regular milk." Her eyes moved towards his shopping cart, filled with a variety of meats. "Vegan too."

Rey wasn't one of those angry vegans, shaming people for eating innocent animals. Still, she knew the benefits of straying away and choosing the alternatives.

They moved in tandem towards the pasta, looking for different pasta shapes. "I don't think I could be vegan, I like meat too much," Kylo admitted.

Rey lifted to see the top of the shelf, squatted down to the bottom, and dug into the middle. "Have you ever tried to make a meal that didn't have animal products? It can taste quite good if you give it a go." 

_She purposely chose the ones that were dented and damaged?_

"It still tastes the same, even though the box isn't perfect. It'll just go to waste if no one buys it, either." She plopped the packages into her tote bag and walked towards the cashier.

Kylo didn't even check what kinds he grabbed. He needed to keep up with her.

Lined up behind her in the checkout, Kylo noticed they had similar tastes, but her choices were different. Steel-cut oats, instead of his instant oatmeal, plain nuts, instead of his spicy seasoned ones, fresh, bakery bread, instead of his presliced loaf. 

Before she took her filled tote bags and walked out of the store, Kylo needed to shoot his shot. "Maybe you can show me sometime? Vegan food?" 

The automatic door opened, but she stopped. "You don't even know my name, and you're asking me on a date?"

"Maybe you could tell me that after you told me where we can get good vegan food?" Kylo urged as the cashier scanned his items.

Eyebrows raised, she readjusted the bags on her shoulders, "I'll tell you if you meet me for at Coruscant Raw at 1." 

"I- I can be there," he responded. "I'm Kylo."

"And I'm excited for lunch, Kylo. I'll see you there." And like that, she was out the door, with a smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you! thanks for reading! i've had this idea in my head for a couple days and what better day than may the 4th to write a lil fic with my favorite space beans
> 
> let me know what you think! where do you want this to go?
> 
> find me on tumblr! @benwaitingforsolo
> 
> hope you're well <3


	2. something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lunch date :)

One o'clock felt so far away, although it was barely 9AM on a Saturday. After Kylo watched her exit the store, she was nowhere in sight by the time he reached the parking lot. 

As he pushed his cart full of plastic bags to his car, Kylo leaned his elbows on the handles and looked up 'Coruscant Raw.' A restaurant that served a vegan menu for longer than he knew veganism existed, and it was on the same block that his regular lunch spots were. 

It was Saturday, technically a weekend, but working at First Order Investments meant you were working 24/7. Conference calls, email correspondence, and reports to fill. So, Kylo grabbed a pre-made protein shake and sat down at his desk and got to work. 

He knew he was good at his job, but all the clutter on his desk didn't make it easy. Paper stacks of contracts took up all table space, and the drawers were filled with useless things like company pens and knick-knacks from business partners. And the phone, don't get Kylo started on the phone, as it always rang with subordinates asking questions and apologizing for not meeting deadlines and expectations. All of his fed the ongoing rage inside him. But the girl from the market made him forget that it even existed. She looked peaceful and content with everything around her.

The little clock on his computer read; _12:30_ , reminding him about this lunch date, as she called it. He got into his Tesla and followed the directions to the restaurant. Aside from the regality and quality of Tesla, the only other benefit Kylo saw, was of the prime parking spots for electric cars. 

Kylo entered the restaurant and noticed the brightness the store had, with acrylic chairs and natural wood tables. The kitchen was open to the dining area. 

"Seat yourself! Someone will be with you in a bit!" He heard from the kitchen. 

Kylo picked a spot facing the entrance, hoping to spot the girl from the grocery store as she came in. But she didn't. Every few breaths, he looked up from the maxed out inbox on his phone, waiting eagerly for her to come in. 

He nearly jumped in his seat when he felt plates drop on his table and someone sit in the seat across. She took off her apron and nametag before he could take a peek.

"Okay, I have a plate of loaded fries, a bowl of chili, a po'boy, and a panini melt. Which do you want to try?"

Her hair was wrapped in three little buns behind her head, and her eyes were excited for Kylo to take his pick of food.

"I'll eat whatever you tell me to." Kylo said, folding his hands together on the table, "but I'd like your name first."

Kylo saw the same smile that she gave as she left the store this morning."I'm glad you decided to join me, Kylo." Her eyes closed in delight as she ate a forkful of fries. "It's Rey. We can cut the sandwiches in half so you can try both."

_Rey_ , finally, she had a name. "I come around this block almost daily on weekdays. But, I've never eaten here."

"Well, maybe you can stop in for your lunch break next time." Rey slid the plate with the cut panini over to Kylo after she picked up her half of it.

"This is vegan? There's melted cheese coming out of this." Kylo asked as he grabbed his half.

Rey took a bite with the intention of him mimicking the action. "Everything in front of you is plant-based, just bite it before you ask too many questions."

"What if I was allergic to something in it?"

"You bought sliced bread, you're not gluten-free, you picked spicy nuts, not nut-free, and you grabbed 2% milk at the store." Rey took another bite, "I don't think you're allergic to anything on this table, but if you are, please tell me."

Kylo smiled, her spunk and attitude was something no one dared to show him at work. And he took a bite of the panini. 

_Mmmm_

"Good, right?" She asked as she took a spoonful of chili. "You have to try it with this soup. It's my favorite on a rainy day, but is tasty all-year-round."

And he did. In fact, he devoured everything Rey had served him. And it was all delicious. The 'cream' on the fries tasted the same as sour cream, and whatever alternative there was to shrimp on the po'boy was juicy like shrimp should be.

"Mmm. Maybe I will stop in next week for lunch," Kylo admitted as he forked the trimmings of the fries. "Tell me about yourself, Rey."

Rey pulled out her phone from the front pocket of her overalls to check to time. "It looks like I have about... 10 minutes left on my break. If that enough for you?" She responded.

Kylo nodded in response.

"You want the whole story?" 

"You can skip some parts, I'm just interested in your lifestyle. It's different than other women I see."

"To sum it up, I didn't grow up with a lot, so I've gotten used to buying things I absolutely needed. I worked for a guy, Plutt who treated his workers terribly, now I only buy from ethical companies. And meat and dairy get expensive, so I learned how to do without. Does that answer your questions?"

Kylo was content with her explanation. "It does. Have any for me?"

Rey's eyes diverted away from his gaze, blushing nervously. "Can I get your number, and maybe you can tell me your deal another time?" 

Kylo pulled out his (non-vegan) leather wallet and pulled out a business card that had his information on it. Rey took his offering.

"It was nice to have lunch with you, Kylo Ren. But, I've got to get back to work." Rey smiled as she tied her apron back on and pinned her nametag to the strap over her overalls.

He understood his cue to leave, and he apprehensively stood from the seat, looking for the bill. "Thanks for showing me something new, Rey..."

"Just Rey, for now. Perhaps I'll tell you next time." Rey put her foot on the chair to re-tie her (most likely, vegan) leather boots. "If you're looking for the bill, I work here. You can drop something in the tip jar if you feel so inclined." She smirked. 

"Next time? Can you give me cooking lessons?" Kylo asked, watching her stack the plates on their table.

She flashed the same warm smile from when she left him at the checkout. "I'll text you." And she disappeared behind the staff-only doors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you bet he dropped a fat tip in the tip jar
> 
> -
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> find me on tumblr @benwaitingforsolo

**Author's Note:**

> hey you! thanks for reading! i've had this idea in my head for a couple days and what better day than may the 4th to write a lil fic with my favorite space beans
> 
> let me know what you think! where do you want this to go?
> 
> find me on tumblr! @benwaitingforsolo
> 
> hope you're well <3


End file.
